More Fun Comics Vol 1 65
* Supporting Characters: * Police Chief Antagonists: * * Jimmy Groggins Other Characters: * Mrs. Pemberton Locations: * , | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "Undersea Espionage" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "The Diamond Curse" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Locations: * Items: * Shan Diamond | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "The Information Leak" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Fred Ray | Inker5_1 = Fred Ray | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "The Melting Pot" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** | Writer6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Penciler6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle6 = Lance Larkin: "Cult of the Assassins" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lance Larkin Antagonists: * | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "Piracy on the Atlantic" | Synopsis7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "Blackjack Barns' Revenge" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Fish-Men of Nyarl-Amen" | Synopsis9 = The Fish-Men of Nyarl-Amen, a dynasty of 50,000 years ago, armed with electric-dart-shooting tridents, attack a U.S. Naval Base in Hawaii as the start of an invasion. Dr. Fate fends off the attack by shooting fire out of his hands, which incapacitates or kills the fish soldiers, then heads for their undersea city to deal with the leader, Nyarl-Amen himself, who is protected within a ring of fire which Fate cannot penetrate. Fate rescues a captured Army officer then returns to battle the fish-man, who has now stupidly stepped out of his protective ring, and who shoots Fate with a Grecian fire gun, ineffectually, then tries to fight him with a sword, then gets punched out, and falls upon his own sword. Then Dr. Fate destroys the city to protect the surface world. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Fish-Men of Nyarl-Amen Other Characters: * U.S.Army officer Locations: * U.S. Naval Base in * Items: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Dr. Fate: "The Fish-Men of Nyarl-Amen" is reprinted in and . ** Dr. Fate's body count: 2 mad scientists , 3 sorcerers , 1 trawler crew of Bundist sailors , 1 shipful of space aliens , an entire alien planet , an undersea civilization and the species that built it , and a Mayan god . * The Spectre: "Dr. Mephisto" is reprinted in and . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "Retriever" (text story), by Frank Cooper. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}